Random Me Ness Quotes
by Edo-Ikari
Summary: This was only put under this for the RP parts. I don't own people, their DA pages, or their names. Please don't think I do...


**i still don't know what i'm doing anymore, i just have a major streak of writers block lately, and it doesn't help that i can't seem to rush the order on my loveless manga, so time to take a break from that. this is just some crap that i've composed over a while, just some quotes, short works, you know stuff like that...by the way, the people mentioned in the quotes are all real. all of my friends and family. 3 hope you all like it. sorry about not being able to get out of my ditch and finish work. edo ikari (oh yeah, and you might get kinda confused at the rp parts ahahah...ha...heh...) (i actually mention some people on here that i just found these all from...so don't go copying these) some are funny, some are any other emotion...like sad, or angry, or some other emotion. XD**

**i actually got the idea to do something like this from keera. so it's almost copying her...eh...**

**Links**

**Keera's DeviantART www.keerainsane. (very good artwork!)**

**Ali's DeviantART www.alioop53. DeviantART www.samjd2. DeviantART www.kittiloveschou. DeviantART www.cheetah761. DeviantART www.lostslivers. (go to hers for sure, she's the best artist i know...)**

**Nick's DeviantART www.kaggai-lunar-wolf. DeviantART www.tahunovas. (i think that's right, i could be wrong)**

**Edo's (mine) DeviantART www.edocatastrophi. Website (rp site) www.bleacheots. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Step mother: Rough day at work hun?

Father: Yeah, I feel like the bastard child of two men...

Ali: putting stuff in locker Hey Edo! You'll never guess!

Me: What?

Ali: My brother gave me my birthday present last night. Ow! My butt hurts!

Me: What exactly was this present?

Keera: Holy boy orgy Batman!

TF: I cast level 10 rape on yo asses!

Me and Asuna sit playing Trauma Center for the Wii

Asuna: clicking through the talking, and all of a sudden you find out someone has broken into the hospital

Me: Oooh! I bet'cha it's Angie's lost father or something! being sarcastic

later on you find out it was her father who broke in

Asuna and Me: laughing

Keera and Me: walking out on the highway after curfiew

Keera: I don't wanna get pulled over by the cops!

Me: Don't worry, no cops go out on these streets this late at night, we'll be fine.

cop car zooms by

Keera: bolts to her house

Kitti: My favorite clothes are socks! I'd be a nudist if I had the chance!

Me: playing Zelda

Casey: walks over Shit! Beat them black things!

Me: You sound like a cop...

kitti and me on the phone

Kitti: I think we were conjoined twins! But for some strange reason, we got separated and never saw each other again!

Me: Yeah, I think you're right Kitti!

Kitti: Yeah, and Keera was the crazy doctor that separated us at birth!

Both: laugh until we hurt

Me and Mother: out picking corn in the garden

Mother: tries to pull out stalk It's in there too deep.

Me: I'll get it.

Mother: No! Not with your hand like that! You'll hurt yourself.

Me: pulls it out with one hand

TF and Me playing Soul Calibur 3

TF: uses her character to booty bump me off of the cliff

Me: Death by Booty Bump!

TF: player booty bumps agian...right off of the cliff

Una: I'd be Amish, but I like zippers too much...

Asuna: throws book at me, hits me in the neck

Me: What the hell?! Why'd you throw that at me! I'm going to get a bruise!

Asuna: It's your fault you turned, it was supposed to harmlessly bounce off of your back...

Kitti: What's a better way to get to know each other than to get naked!

Me: sneezes

silence

Me: Ali! I sneezed!

Ali: Oh! Achoo...goes back to reading

Jason: runs up to us, lines his fingers up with Keera's head, puts fingers together

Jason: I am squishing your head! Squish Squish!

Mik: Carry Me into the room Ms. Newby!

Newby: lets Mik jump into her arms

Mik: YAY!

Newby: carries Mik into the History room

Keera: Stop being so random! Oh look! A cucumber!

Mik: Come on Mrs. Peterson! Please let us go outside!

Peterson: No...

Mik: gives her the puppy eyes

Peterson: No...

Mik: one by one gets like 10 people to do puppy eyes (one of which was me)

Peterson: Fine...go outside...

Little Me: playing with dog Sheeba shit!

Mom: What are you doing!?

Little Me: What, I was just trying to tell Sheeba to sit!

to this day I really can't say sheeba sit...

Asuna and Me: standing in lunch line

Asuna: Hatori!

Me: Waka waka waka waka waka BOOP! do do do do do. boink boink. pac man for those who don't know what waka waka means...

Keera: What's a Harlequin Romance?

Me: It's like a Soap Opra on steroids...

asuna and me in gym class

Me: Asuna, you're like a mouse in a wrestling ring, you're useless!

Asuna: That wasn't very nice...

Me: As for myself...I'm more like a hypopotomus in a wrestling ring...

Mom, Me, Little brother Sammy, and Tina Mom's Friend: sitting in a McDonalds when two guys dressed in cowboy outfits walk in

Tina: starts giggling pointing at the one with spurs Look, they're from Brokeback Mountain!

Mom: At least we know which ones riding!

Me: tries to stifle laughter, lest I have to give an explanation as to why I understand that

Me: throws a sheet over my dog Flybye's head

Flybye: walks into wall

Me and Keera sit in my room talking

Sammy: runs in holding a battery motor Look at me! I'm Winry! I've made another compleatly useless invention!

Me: sitting on the computer

Casey: Damn that's a big spider!

Me: walks in OMG! Kill it! Kill it!

Casey: walks over to weight stand A 10 pound weight should do it. drops it on the spider

Me: You're horrible...

Nick: putting stuff in locker

Me: walks up to him with old valentines presents

Nick: looks over angrily

Me: throws the presents in his face Here! Give these to the next girl who's heart you break!

(this was after the night before when i found out he was cheating on me since we met, and flirting with my best friends)

oodles of people in drama practice

Sara: bends over Now you have to reach out and grab with this hand, and then the other.

Erika: bent over behind Sara This is the most akward thing I've ever done...

Me: walks in from church Mom, our pastor's getting married!

Mom: Really? What's her last name going to be?

Me: Hirgi-Walgi

Mom: Omg! Is that real?

in drama practice, leader starts singing out the lyrics to the song

Sam not my brother: I want you! To radiate! Your perfection peramiate!

Keera: That's not how you say it...it's permiate, not peramiate...

(okay, yeah, i know i spelt that compleatly wrong)

family sits around the tv about the time of election day, a george bush commercial comes on

Me: Just shut up and assasinate Bush already so we don't have to put up with him anymore...

Role Playing

Me as Winry: Ed? What do you think I'll be when the kids are born? Will I be the Godmother or what?

Keera as Ed: No, you'll be the evil step mother.

Invisible Envy dies of laughter

Me as Isabelle: walks down the stairs

Keera as Ed: Hey Isabelle, you should molest Envy.

Me as Isabelle: Okay! glomps Envy putting her hands down his pants

Me as Winry: Wow Ed, you should teach her how to sit, she's so obedient!

Keera as Ed: Yeah, that's how she is in bed with Roy...I don't wanna die!!! runs into bedroom

Me as Isabelle: stops That was mean Ed...

Role Playing Over IM

strange jews appear

Me: Zomg! What do they want!?

Tuki: I don't know!?  
Arashi: (The Jews want to make Tuki their masaia!)

Tuki: ZOMG!

Arashi: (And they'll eat the rest of you!)

Everyone Else: GASP

Role Playing Over IM

Fayte and Me: walking back to arashi

Me: gets hit by lightning What the hell is with all of this damn lightning! This is like the tenth time I've gotten hit! There's not a cloud in the sky!

Arashi: Maybe you just have a metal plate in your head...

they like to pick on people randomly, and i was their victim for the day...

**----**

**I don't even think I have that much more to say. By the way, if I'm not on for the longest time, I apologize to all of the people that read my works, I just started High School, and I can't miss any credits. I know it sounds stupid, but a good start is no start...honestly, I practically failed 8th grade...I need to work for my future in school. **

**That basically means, I don't have too much time anymore to get my stuff up on the internet. **

**Sorry again.**

** Edo Ikari**


End file.
